Draco's Engagement
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco Malfoy is getting married and at the same time signing his own death warrant. How can Harry Potter help? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Title: Draco's engagement

Author: Keikokin

Summary: AU Ten years after Hogwarts. The Dark wars are long over. Harry learned wandless magic years ago to defeat Voldemort.

Warnings: Slash m/m H/D

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Only the character of Lucinda is mine the rest are property of J.K Rowling. I made no profit from the use of these characters and mean no offense.

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk at the Ministry of Magic, running his fingers through his hair as he attempted to get some paperwork done. He waved his hand idly over his cup to refill it with tea. He had given up his wand years ago, in favor of wandless magic. Yet it still brought a smile to his tired face to perform such simple things. He sat back, taking the cup in both hands. His eyes fluttered closed for only a moment before his secretary knocked on the door.

"Mr. Potter your owl post just arrived," Terry said in her usual good-natured tone. She was a good secretary, a bit forgetful but very kind.

"Just set it down," Harry let his eyes close again.

"There's a picture of one of your old schoolmates in the Prophet today, sir," Terry said before she closed the door.

/ Ok Terry, hint taken; who is it/

Harry drank with one hand while he carelessly flopped the paper open. He grabbed the mug with his second hand as his first hand shook when he saw the headline.

Millionaire Draco Malfoy to marry Lucinda Van Dough

/ Oh God. Draco. Draco is getting married/

Harry stood and went over to the window overlooking London. Out of sheer instinct he curled up into a small ball on the sill, willing the pain away. Unbidden, a tear fell down his cheek.

/How long has it been? Ten years? But I still love him. All those years of fighting. Only two years of not fighting in Hogwarts and I fell madly and deeply in love. I was a coward. I never said anything. What do I have to show for it/

Harry cast his eyes around the office with its mahogany bookshelves, leather couch and fireplace. There were two windows to the corner office. On his desk there were no pictures of family, like so many of his co-workers. There were no plants. There were picture on the wall by a muggle artist, M. Escher, which made Harry feel that the oddness of the universe was not his alone to see. His gaze went back to the desk with the paper on it. Sighing, he got back up to sit in his leather upright executive chair to look at the paper.

He raised an eyebrow slightly; there was a picture of the bride-to-be but none of Draco. Lucinda looked at Harry and sneered. Smiling, Harry took out a pen and drew on mustache on her snooty face. She was horrified. It was childish, Harry knew, but it made him feel better. Somehow he knew Draco would get married and carry on the line. This woman, despite the mustache she now had, looked like Draco's mother. Like there was a horrible smell under her nose.

"Draco Malfoy, millionaire son of the late Lucius Malfoy, is to be married this Sunday in a private ceremony. The newlyweds will be honeymooning in Tahiti. The couple will reside in Malfoy Manor. Presents and cards may be sent to…"

/Damn Terry. Why did she have to tell me about this? Probably thinks she's helping. She's been with me long enough to know I harbor feelings for Draco. Damn her. Presents and cards? Who are they kidding? What do you get for the couple that has everything? Maybe I should send a card. No. What would I say?

'See you are getting married. I've always wanted you. Fancy a shag first?

Love you forever, Harry Potter'.

/NO. Well, I have avoided him for years. I'm sure he's noticed. Maybe if I tell him congratulations in person I can put this behind me. Right. No time like the present. /

"Terry?" Harry called out to his secretary.

"Would you please set up an appointment for me to see Mr. Malfoy at his earliest convenience?" Harry said as calmly as possible.

"Already done sir. You have a luncheon with him at noon today," Terry called back sounding smug.

/Damn. Had to hire a secretary with second sight. /

"Thank you Terry," Harry drawled. Then he returned to his desk, waved a hand over his tea, smiling slightly as he did so, losing himself quickly in thought.

/ The first time I saw Draco after graduation was at all those funerals. At first we all were there, then the crowd became smaller and smaller. But Draco had always been there, at each one. Why? Did he feel guilt over his father's role in the Dark War? Hmmm. Then there were the weddings. It seemed everyone ran to get married. There were a few times of running into him at the office. Rather than actually holding a position, Draco moved behind the scenes. He had great political influence, but Harry had managed to keep out of it. As liason between the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle Government, they really had little to do with each other. This in itself was a godsend. For, every time he saw Draco he felt the pain wrap around his heart. Damn, this is getting me nowhere. I might as well have Terry give me a tarot card reading to get my mind off things/

"Be right there Sir," Terry yelled enthusiastically from the next room.

/Gads. /

The secretary bustled in, reminding Harry of Molly Weasley, just with brown hair. Harry rolled his eyes as she set up a small spot on his desk and laid down a cloth. Then she motioned for Harry to pick out some cards.

/What have you got to lose? It's break time anyway. /

Harry leaned over, surprised at how charged with electricity the cards seemed to be.

/Must have had too much tea. /

Picking out the prescribed number of cards he handed them over to his secretary.

"OH! The first card is the Tower! Unavoidable change."

/the story of my life/

"The second card is the Wheel! Completion. Things coming full circle."

/hmm. Seeing Draco/

"The third card is the Empress! New beginnings!"

/Good, maybe we can get along/

"The fourth card is the Hermit! Someone needs to be drawn out from their fears."

/How does she do that/

"The fifth card is of the past. Lovers! Oh, bad choice in love, sadness, past regret."

/Ok this is just scary/

"Let's see where you find yourself now? Ace of Cups! Love and new relationship!"

/Really? That would be nice. I haven't had a date since Cho Chang/

"How friends see you? Death card. Sadness, despair, need to put things behind you."

/Hello, Hermione, how did you get into my reading/

"Your hopes and fears? Oh, the Moon! Having weird dreams? Dreaming of your new love? Or perhaps the old one, waiting to come again into your life?"

/Actually I have been having weird dreams. /

"Final Outcome? The Sun! Oh wonderful. Happiness, love, family, roots!"

/HA! As if! I'll just die at my desk one day. /

"Oh my, what a wonderful reading! You're finally going to put things behind you. It looks like a new love too. I'm so happy for you!" Terry gushed.

"Yes, well thank you Terry," Harry replied in amusement at his secretary's enthusiasm. "I better get back to work. Please let me know when it is time to leave for my luncheon with Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Mr. Potter." Terry took her cloth and cards, closing the door behind her.

Harry stared into space for a long time then went back to work.

End chapter one

"Oh, and dear, did you see the paper today?" came the voice from the parlor of the Malfoy Manor.

"Yes dear," Draco drawled for the hundredth time since he and Lucinda had dated. In mock amusement he looked down at his ankle fully expecting to see an iron ball and chain.

"I really do wish we'd had our picture together Draco darling," Lucinda called.

/So everyone could see me running out of the frame/

"Yes dear," Draco was really starting to wish he'd never agreed to Pansy setting him up with this social shark.

/She only wants my money and the Malfoy title. I'm going to be just like dear old dad after all. Have one night of sex on the honeymoon, produce the perfect heir then drink myself into oblivion with countless affairs on the side. Sigh. /

"I'm going out for a ride dear," Draco called out. He didn't wait for permission.

/ Stupid women. Why did I ever let myself get roped into this? I don't want to marry her. Yes dear, no dear. Gads. Weasley has more balls then I do anymore. I could just scream. Why not/

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Draco screamed in the middle of the stable yard.

POP!

"Master has a request for a luncheon today at noon from a Mr. Harry Potter."

/ Harry Potter? Harry. /

Suddenly Draco felt the waves of nostalgia pass over him taking him back in time. The fights, the sexual innuendos, and those beautiful eyes of his enemy that defined Harry Potter all came flooding back.

"Master?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Noon today at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Tell Lucinda I have a business appointment."

"Yes Master!"

POP!

In a daze Draco walked over to the horse the groom had prepared. He held the reins in his hands, just thinking. The horse gave him a playful nip to remind him of where he was. Chuckling at himself, he mounted; then turned the horse out of the yard. He needed the ride to think, now more than ever.

Draco galloped past bridges, trees and streams yet saw none of it. Finally, he pulled the horse to a walk and turned back.

/ Harry. He must have seen the announcement in the paper. I wonder if he wants to congratulate me or gloat over my impending doom? Not much difference really. Gods, I can't stand that woman. But she would produce the perfect heir. Man, now I sound like my father. Bloodlines. Why am I marrying her? I should get out of this NOW. She doesn't like horses, my friends, or when I'm away on business. My life is quickly becoming a living hell. I think I'll go to lunch, see Harry, snog him silly, then dump Lucinda. Maybe I should dump Lucinda first. Oh, I like that much better. Harry Potter giving me back my balls? Who would have thought/

With a smile on his face for the first time in weeks Draco galloped back to the stables then went to go see Lucinda.

"Lucinda, the wedding is off," Draco said, feeling wonderful at the return of his balls.

"I don't think so," Lucinda drawled evenly with a sneer on her face.

"Let me enlighten you 'Cindy'; it is over between us. Get out." Draco sneered.

"Ha! HA!" Lucinda laughed with evil intent. "Do you think I didn't take precautions? Stupid man."

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, ignoring the tightening in his chest.

"Do you remember certain pictures that Blaise insisted he take of you and he?" Lucinda sneered.

Draco blanched. In a drunken state last New Years; he and Blaise had gone to bed together. Then Blaise asked if he could set up a camera for pictures. Never ashamed of his body Draco had agreed.

"Ah, yes I can see you do. Did you know I had to pay Blaise quite a lot of money for those pictures? Pansy was kind enough to tell me about them before she arranged our first date. I have them now as a precaution. If you back out now, I go to the press. I'm sure the Daily Prophet would love to run them on the front page, don't you?" Lucinda sneered.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Lucinda drawled. "Now be a good boy and leave me alone. I suggest you act more civilly toward me the next time we see each other."

Draco stormed from the room, slamming the door so hard that it splintered down the middle. With a crack, he vanished.

End chapter two

"Mr. Potter, it's time for your luncheon with Mr. Malfoy," Terry called.

"Oh right, thank you," Harry called back. "Um, where is the luncheon?"

"Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks. Safe journey."

Harry nodded and, with a crack, vanished. He arrived a moment later just outside the Three Broomsticks. Looking down at his watch he decided to order a Butterbeer while waiting inside. Rosmerta gave him a hug as she ushered him to a seat by a window.

Harry looked again at his watch, wondering where Draco was. A moment later there was a crack and there stood Draco, looking incensed. He stormed over to where Harry was, forcing a smile while he ordered a Butterbeer. In all the years Harry had spent at Hogwarts with the handsome blond he had never seen him so furious. Deciding it was best to wait until Draco calmed, he sat in silence, drinking quietly. He watched emotions of despair, rage, and shame crisscross the usual poker face, before it seemed to settle to defeat.

"Harry, I need your help," Draco finally spat out. "Desperately."

Whatever Harry had expected to hear, that was not even close. But seeing the desperation on Draco's face made his heart ache.

"Anything," Harry said resolutely.

Draco sighed and put his head down on the table.

"Thank you. I don't know who to trust."

Harry reached out a hand placing it on Draco's shoulder. Draco calmed considerably at the simple gesture.

"I had come to congratulate you on your …" Harry began.

"DON'T. EVEN. SAY. IT!" Draco yelled.

Startled by the outburst, Harry sat back, removing his hand.

Draco closed his eyes and scratched at his temple.

"Damn. Look, I'm sorry Harry. It's just that I …oh shite."

"Not happy about this event, I take it?"

"NO. That is the understatement of the year! I tried to call it off but that…that…." Draco was looking incensed again.

"She had other ideas?"

Harry asked quietly putting a hand back on Draco's shoulder.

"Fuck, Harry, she's blackmailing me into it," Draco said in despair. "This is a nightmare."

"What is it, documents, pictures?" Harry asked moving into business mode, while ordering another round of Butterbeers.

"Pictures. I was drunk. Blaise had a camera. We… he…took pictures of…." Draco said softly.

"Ok, I get it. Any idea where she has them? Does she have copies?"

"I don't know Harry. Shite. I just found out. I'm not sure, but Pansy and Blaise might be in on it too." Draco was looking despondent.

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.

"No. I've only told you. Although, I still don't know why I did." Draco said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Maybe you trust the goody-goody Gryffindor?" Harry drawled.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, that must be it. Shite Harry. How do I get out of this?"

"Where do you think the pictures are?"

"Hidden in the Manor probably. Maybe on her person or in her room. I'm sure she'd want them close." Draco said angrily.

"So we need to get them from her, then set her up so she looses all credibility," Harry smirked.

Draco looked up hopefully; then smiled at the evil smirk spreading across Harry's face.

"What does she value most?" Harry asked, gears turning in his head.

"Money and social status," Draco drawled without batting a lash.

"So we need to destroy her financially and socially," Harry said, enjoying the turn his day was taking.

"Let's order some lunch," Draco said feeling considerably better.

"We need to stall. Or get some more people in on this," Harry considered.

"The fewer the better. I really don't want this getting out," Draco replied.

"Draco, is it just that there are pictures or the whole idea that it was a guy?"

"Pictures. I've been with guys before. No news there."

"So is she definitely Pureblood?" Harry asked quickly.

"That's what she told me," Draco replied, wondering why Harry had changed the subject back so suddenly.

"So we need to research the family lines. What about money? Where does her wealth come from?"

"Investments I believe. Come to think of it though, they had a bad spell. There were rumors the family was destitute, then the money came from out of nowhere."

"Did she ever work?"

"I think she did some modeling work, then there was some acting in the Muggle world. She said it was furthering her culture or some such rubbish."

"Ok. Try to stall the wedding."

"Right; shrink the rings, bad check to the caterer, ruin the dress. Not a problem."

"I'll check on her social and financial background. When you think you know where the pictures are I'll come over with my Invisibility cloak to nab them."

Draco whistled.

"You should have been in Slytherin."

Harry winked.

"We should meet again tomorrow to compare notes."

"Right; breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco suggested.

The pair paid for their meal and walked into the sunshine. Draco put an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you. After all I did to you in school you had every right to let me swing."

Harry smiled and shrugged. Draco shook his head and then squeezed Harry's hand before he drew him into a one armed hug. Harry trembled to be in Draco's hold. Smiling awkwardly, Harry vanished with a crack, leaving Draco wondering if he'd just imagined Harry's reaction.

End chapter

"Terry, I need everything you've got on the Van Dough family tree," Harry said the second he returned to the office.

"Got it right here boss," Terry smiled happily up at Harry from her desk. "I've already called all the modeling agencies in London. They'll be sending portfolios over by this afternoon. I called my husband. You know he works on the Wizarding Stock Exchange, right? He'll check on their financial status.

"Terry, remind me to give you a raise," Harry chuckled.

"That memo is on your desk waiting to be signed," Terry laughed.

Shaking his head, Harry signed the memo then began to look over the Van Dough lineage. It was a very boring affair. The entire chart was filled with all the old Wizarding names: McNair, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and such. After a few hours he put it down in disgust. Terry came in with the modeling portfolios; then they both looked them over. There didn't seem to be any model that even closely resembled Lucinda. It all seemed to be one dead end after another. Sadly, Harry began to realize that Draco was doomed.

Draco was having the time of his life. He hadn't had so much fun since Hogwarts. Lucinda was out for the afternoon, which gave him ample time to search for the pictures. Along the way, he shrank the wedding dress, put her ring down the toilet, canceled the check to the caterers, and switched the flowers to ones he knew Lucinda was allergic to.

He came across a box hidden in Lucinda's closet that had multiple charms and locking spells on it. Draco was sure the pictures were in it. He tried to destroy the box but it seemed to have an invulnerability charm on it. With a smirk he hexed the box so that if Lucinda touched it she would develop a mild, yet rather itchy skin rash. Then he carefully put it back, holding it with a handkerchief.

Lucinda came back later, in time for dinner. Draco put on his best face and acted as though nothing was wrong. Lucinda was suspicious of him, disappearing to check on things in her room, claiming fatigue.

By the next morning Lucinda was covered in a rash. Draco tried desperately to hide his amusement as he left for breakfast.

"Morning Harry!" Draco said happily as he sat down in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey," Harry said morosely.

"I know where the pictures are!" Draco said cheerfully.

"Great. I struck out. She's perfectly pureblood. There's no record of a model like her in the London area."

"What?"

"I'm still waiting on the financial news."

"Oh." Draco felt defeated again.

The two ordered breakfast from Tom before they began to talk again.

"Where exactly did she say she did modeling and acting? Try hard to remember her exact words Draco."

"Well she said that she'd done an entire spread in a magazine. She seemed very proud of the fact that she made the cover."

"How did she get the job? Think Draco, think!"

"They caught her 'act', is how she put it. Some sort of 'revue', I think she said."

"I never heard of any modeling agency that picks up actress from a revue…Oh!" Harry beamed. "Oh, I think we've got her! I'll be right back!"

Harry ran out into muggle London to call Terry. "I need an entire list of …"

"Already on it boss. Go enjoy your meal."

"When this is all done I'm buying you and your husband dinner!" Then Harry hung up.

Draco stared at him when he returned to the table, "WELL?"

"If I'm right Draco, we just found the way to destroy her social status!" Harry said happily.

Draco smiled and the two tucked into their breakfasts. Before they were done a paper apparated in front of Harry's plate. He wiped his mouth and picked it up. He scanned it quickly, then choked.

"Shite! I am on to something! "

"What?" Draco yelled, moving over to look over Harry's shoulder to read the paper.

Draco saw a list of financial transactions for the Van Dough family over the years. There were several listed but with a shaking finger Harry was pointing to a particular listing. It seemed to be a monthly payment to a magazine conglomerate.

"I don't get it," Draco said looking at the paper. "Why would anyone send that much money to a company each month? It's supposed to be the other way around."

"Exactly," said Harry with a truly evil smirk. "Someone is getting paid off to keep his or her mouth shut."

"YES! Harry, I could kiss you!" Draco beamed, throwing his arms around Harry's neck.

"Who's stopping you?" Harry whispered.

Smiling happily, Draco leaned over to kiss Harry very softly on the lips. Harry put his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him further into the kiss. It was tenderly electrifying, sending them both deeper into the overwhelmingly loving kiss. Harry knew it might be the only shot he had so he poured out his very heart into the kiss, praying Draco could tell how in love with him he was. Panting slightly Draco pulled away from Harry looking into the smoldering, passionate love in his eyes.

"Damn Harry, if I had known…" Draco said; pulling away startled.

"Surprised?" Harry said, looking wonderingly at Draco.

"Yes; why didn't you tell me?" Draco touched his lips, amazed at what they just shared.

"Scared at first, then I just figured it was too late." Harry drew circles with his fork on his plate, wondering if he should have done what he just did.

Draco lifted Harry's face to look into his eyes, "If I had known, we would have dated years ago."

"Is it too late Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"No. I think it's just in time," Draco whispered before he leaned in to kiss Harry again.

It was a light brushing over the lips, yet tenderly endearing. Harry felt his heart thudding against his chest. He put a hand to Draco's face and was amazed to feel a tear slide over his fingertips.

Draco smiled as he pulled away.

"Looks like there's a new reason to get rid of the bitch."

"Definitely." Harry sighed and tried to refocus. "Ok, I'll work on the leads I have; you need to find out where Blaise and Pansy stand."

"Can you grab the pictures the night of the rehearsal?" Draco asked.

"Right, if we do it before she'll be onto us." Harry nodded.

"I'll come over to your office tomorrow at noon." Draco declared.

"It's a date.' Harry smiled before he kissed away the remnants of Draco's tear.

end chapter 4

Harry spent the rest of the morning in a pile of paperwork in the office. He had no choice but to leave some of the investigation up to Terry. By the afternoon, he was hitting the back streets of London, wand at the ready in case of trouble. After over fifty XXX revue joints he finally hit pay dirt.

"Have you seen this woman?" Harry asked showing the newspaper clipping once again.

"Wow, she cleans up nice!" the man said around a cheap cigar. "What's it to you?"

"I'll make it worth your time," Harry said, pressing a hundred-dollar bill into the man's filthy hand.

"OK. I like how you talk. That's Diamond. She used to do an act here. Down on her luck when we took her in, she was. Even got her a nice deal with a skin magazine. But then she found herself a sugar daddy. Then she blew us off. Never saw her again. She used to have dark hair though. Guess it was a wig."

"Have any pictures of her doing the act?"

"It will cost you." Harry pushed another bill into the man's hand.

"Yeah, I think I do. Hey Rosy, bring me the old photo album!" The man bellowed across the glitzy stage floor where several women were performing.

Through the crowd Harry saw 'Rosy' coming at them. He put his head down to hide his face and scar.

"Hey, here we go. Rosy you're on in ten!" the man bellowed at the woman's retreating form.

Harry took the pictures he needed, paid the man, and left quickly before he was recognized by 'Rosy'.

Draco spent the day calling on old Slytherin alumni under the pretense of inviting them to the wedding. He idly ruminated with them over their school days before finding out what they were doing now. There was some very interesting information about what his old classmates and their friends were doing. But more importantly, he was checking on the rumors. Slytherins had always been superb at subterfuge and spying, and nothing had changed.

After his productive day of phone work, Draco knew who owned the magazine conglomerate. He also knew that at least one of his 'friends' had set him up, that being Blaise Zabini. There was still the question of Pansy. Angered at the betrayal around him, Draco spent the rest of the afternoon doing some crossbow target shooting.

Lucinda was thrilled to see Draco take such an interest in the wedding plans. She felt confident that Draco had forgotten her 'indiscretion' to keep him in line.

"Mr. Potter, your lunch appointment is here," Terry announced at noon the next day.

"Show him in Terry," Harry smiled as he saw Draco enter his office.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Draco drawled as he shut the door quietly behind him.

With a smile, he beckoned Harry to him with a 'come hither you sexy beast' look.

Harry crossed the room quickly into Draco's waiting arms. With a quick wave of his hand Harry locked the door, while putting up silencing charms, then took off his glasses.

Draco raised an eyebrow before kissing Harry passionately, wrapping his arms tightly around his slender waist. Quickly finding a loose tuck in Harry's shirt, he ran a hand up the smooth back. Harry moaned, leaning further into the kiss and parting his willing lips to allow Draco entrance into his mouth. Their tongues wrapped around each other, tasting, teasing, and taunting. Their passion seemed to awaken with the kiss. Harry ran his hands over Draco's arse, pushing it against him. Draco gasped at the intensity that seemed to be rolling off of them, running a free hand through Harry's dark hair.

Harry walked them backwards toward the couch where he sat gently. Draco went to sit down, but Harry shook his head with a smile. With a motion of Harry's hand, Draco watched in amazement as his belt slowly unraveled, sliding to the floor. Harry smirked, then undid Draco's top button with his hands but unzipped his trousers with his teeth. Draco gasped at the vision before him lowering his satin boxers. The blond arched his back as Harry took him into his mouth. Harry grabbed Draco's hips, propelling him forward. Within minutes Draco was on the brink of orgasm. The blond looked down at Harry, seeing the flame in his eyes; then screamed his name to the heavens. Harry felt the spasms of pleasure shaking Draco's body, so he lowered him gently to the couch.

When Draco's eyes fluttered open, Harry saw the lust within the mercurial depths. Draco said only one thing before he lowered himself onto Harry.

"I will devour you."

Harry shivered at the meaning of those words. Draco quickly undid Harry's pants, pleased to see Harry didn't wear anything underneath. Harry moaned as Draco kissed the top of his weeping erection, then swirled the juices around the top with his tongue before engulfing it in the warm recesses of his mouth. Soon Harry was on the verge of climax; Draco felt him tense while playing with his own long blond hair. After a few more strokes Harry roared Draco's name and collapsed in his arms. Draco held Harry tightly as he shook with spasms of rapture. They held each other until the cooling of their bodies forced them to dress.

Harry's stomach growled loudly, reminding them to have some actual food for lunch. So they ordered Chinese and began to compare notes, after releasing the silencing and locking charms.

"I have some pictures to show you, Draco," Harry handed a pile of pictures to Draco as he said, "Meet 'Diamonds'."

"Shite! It's Lucinda in a wig! With nothing on but a g-string and pasties!"

"Meet 'Rosie'."

"Pansy? I heard yesterday that she'd gotten into drugs. But she hid it well. She must really need money to be doing this."

"Damn Harry, guess who's running the magazine conglomerate, Blaise Zabini. Porn magazines I might add."

"Diamond left the strip joint to do a magazine spread, a job that Pansy set her up to do. Word is she found a 'sugar daddy' before she stopped strip dancing. I bet anything that Blaise was her 'sugar daddy'."

Draco got up to pace the floor in Harry's office.

"So Lucinda's family fell on hard times when she found out that Pansy had a job. Pansy gets her into the club, then lands her the magazine spread so Blaise can check her out. Blaise sees she'd be the perfect Mrs. Malfoy for me, so he becomes her 'sugar daddy'; then has Pansy introduce me to her for a cut. " Draco sneered in disgust.

"In the meantime, the Van Dough family manages to get their investments back on track thanks to the income from Lucinda's strip work and nude magazine work." Harry added, watching Draco pace.

"Blaise must have gotten greedy; then blackmailed the Van Dough family, saying he'd go public in the Wizarding world with what he knows, plus the magazine itself."

"But it still wasn't enough, so he makes sure Lucinda has incriminating pictures of you so you don't back out of the wedding, for a price of course. I'm sure, given time, Blaise would have demanded money from you as well until he had drained the Malfoy fortune right out from under you, Draco. He must have always been jealous of you."

The two stared at each other in silent shock.

"Mr. Potter your lunch just arrived. Here's the magazine you needed; I tracked it down yesterday after you left. It just arrived by owl a few minutes ago, but I couldn't get into your office," Terry winked before leaving the lunch on the desk.

"Let's eat before I lose my appetite looking at the magazine, Harry. My god, if I hadn't decided to break things off …" Draco paled.

The couple began to eat, occasionally shaking their heads at their discovery. Feeling fortified, Draco tossed a fortune cookie to Harry. Draco opened his first then laughed.

"Discoveries lead to a shining new life."

Harry laughed too then opened his fortune cookie.

"An old love becomes a new reason to live."

Still laughing, Harry grabbed the magazine with 'Diamond' on the cover; with a flick, it opened to the centerfold.

"Eww." Harry said, tilting it one way and then the other, finally tossing it at Draco.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk " Draco said, tossing it back on the desk.

"So, what now, Draco?"

"Let's use your office to make the right contacts and have them all arrested."

"What about your pictures?"

"Shite, I almost forgot. Should you steal them back?"

"They might be needed for evidence. I'll talk to Arthur this afternoon."

"Isn't he in now? We could both go talk to him."

"No. Let's use the fire."

Harry walked over to the fire and tossed some powder into it. Soon green magical flames were ablaze.

"Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, please."

After a minute a familiar red head popped into the flame.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you in private about a very delicate matter."

"Well, of course Harry; mind if I bring my lunch?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. Arthur stepped through the flames then sat down at Harry's desk, almost choking on his submarine sandwich as he saw the porn magazine on the desk.

"I say Harry, at work?" Arthur gasped.

Draco chuckled, wondering what the Minister would think if he knew what he and Harry had done before lunch. Harry caught his eye and winked before he waved at the door to close it.

"Oh, hello Draco. Does this concern you as well?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, it is my private matter that you are here about. Harry was kind enough to help me out in my hour of need. You see it all started when Harry contacted me to congratulate me on my upcoming…"

Arthur quietly ate while Draco told him the whole sordid story. There were several times where Harry had to slap Mr. Weasley on the back as he choked on his food.

"OH MY!" Arthur said at the conclusion of the tale.

"So we were wondering if we should try to get the pictures before Lucinda is arrested." Draco asked.

"Yes; find the pictures and give them to Harry. I advise you not be present, Draco, when we arrest her tomorrow morning. She sounds like a desperate and dangerous woman. Of course we will move as quickly and quietly as possible. We can wait until she's arrested before moving in on Blaise and Pansy. Harry, I will need a very well worded press release from you." Arthur stated coolly.

Then Arthur walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a lucky man to have escaped before you married her."

"Don't I know it? If not for Harry …" Draco looked lovingly over at Harry while smiling broadly. Harry smiled back with the same emotions reflected in his own eyes.

Arthur chuckled.

"Oh so it's like that is it? Well, I apologize for thinking you were looking at that magazine Harry."

Harry laughed, "Not a problem Arthur. I am guilty of looking at the picture to make sure it was her."

"Yes, and he said 'Eww'!" Draco chuckled.

Arthur laughed," Perhaps those pictures of you and Mr. Zabini should go to me instead of Harry."

"Blaise? Eww!" Harry stuck out his tongue.

"I was drunk okay?" Draco laughed.

"Yes, well," Arthur was still laughing," I must get back to my office. Harry, I want the press release and the pictures on my desk before the raid tomorrow morning."

Arthur left through the fire.

"Shite, I was hoping I could get her out of the house for the rehearsal before you came over for the pictures." Draco bit his lip.

"So show me where the room is; then take her out somewhere." Harry shrugged.

"I don't think even I can act my way around her now." Draco sneered.

"Slip her something in a drink." Harry smirked.

"Now you're talking Harry." Draco smiled.

"What time?"

"8 p.m., here's a Port key to the Manor." Draco handed him a family crest ring.

"Shite. I hate these things." Harry said looking down at the ring.

"Why?" Draco felt offended Harry didn't like the ring.

"Fourth year, the Tri-wizard Tournament." Harry sadly recalled Cedric.

"Oh, well if you apparate she'll hear the crack." Draco said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Okay Draco. Just be there to catch me or she'll hear the thud." Harry smiled.

"Catch the Invisible Man?" Draco raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Nobody said this would be easy." Harry shrugged.

Draco nodded, then gave Harry a tantalizing kiss before he left.

End chapter 6

As stealthily as he could, Draco went to an apothecary to buy the necessary potion, then, as a second thought, bought extra in case the first was a bad batch. He didn't think Lucinda would be blind to him making a potion at the Manor. Reluctantly, he went back to the Manor.

"Draco, where have you been dear?" Lucinda asked sweetly.

"Ministry meeting," Draco drawled unable to choke out 'dear'.

/With my pants at half-mast. /

"You haven't been home very often." Lucinda replied.

"Have to clear my calendar for the honeymoon, don't I?" Draco said as coolly as he could. /GAG/

"Oh, yes of course." Lucinda added.

Draco tried desperately to think of an excuse to get away from the bitch.

"Is there anything wrong, Draco darling?" Lucinda drawled.

"Wedding jitters, think I'll go for a swim," Draco drawled coolly.

/Care to come for a drowning/

"But dear, I never see you!" Lucinda whined.

"I'll be back long before dinner," Draco replied, feeling more nauseous at every moment. /To poison you /

He left the room to go get changed, but he could feel Lucinda watching his every moment.

/ Arthur is right! She is dangerous. I need to keep my distance until we can drug her. /

Draco swam in the heated indoor pool until his body could take no more. Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost dinnertime. He went quickly to get changed.

"Ready for dinner, dear?" Lucinda drawled as Draco entered the dining room.

"Yes, but I need a drink first, don't you?" Draco turned toward the liquor cabinet and got some scotch out for himself. "Is there anything you would like?"

/ Like an execution squad/

"Some Chablis?" Lucinda drawled. Draco got out the wine and put some potion into the goblet.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Draco grasped at straws to keep the conversation going.

"Why yes. Your old schoolmate Blaise stopped by today. He said he might be popping in later tonight," Lucinda drawled.

Draco put his head deep into the liquor cabinet to keep his emotions hidden.

/Oh shite. Harry is coming at eight! How can I warn him/

"Here's your drink, dear," Draco managed to say.

/This isn't how it was supposed to happen. /

"Why thank you darling," Lucinda said, taking the glass.

Draco slowly drank his scotch, waiting for dinner to be served. The mantle clock chimed 7:30. Draco felt a bead of sweat go down his spine. When the food arrived Draco realized Lucinda might have done something to his dinner. Suppressing the gagging reflex at the thought he decided there was only one thing to do.

"Here," Draco said cutting up a piece of meat and feeding it to Lucinda.

/ It's like feeding a vulture. /

"Oh Draco, that is so sweet," Lucinda purred.

Draco feed her some vegetables.

"I thought you were still mad, darling."

Draco feed her some of the dessert.

"Do I look mad? It was really quite Slytherin of you."

/That's the truth. /

Satisfied his food wasn't poisoned, he covertly wiped the fork off on the napkin in his lap, then began to eat.

CRACK.

"Oh, Blaise! I told Draco you'd be popping by later."

"Hi Blaise."

/OH SHITE! Now what/

"Hey Draco. Long time no see."

/Not long enough. /

"Would you like something to drink?"

/ Please say yes. /

"Ok, fire whiskey?"

/Thank goodness Severus always taught us to buy two/

Draco prepared the whiskey, carefully adding the potion in with the ice cubes. As he sat down Draco heard the mantle clock chime 7:45. His mind raced. Lucinda wasn't out yet. Blaise just had his drink. If he got up to catch Harry they would wonder where he was going. The port key went to his room. He needed an excuse to get to his room, but what?

"Oh, I almost forgot! I bought you a wedding present while I was out today!"

/Brilliant Draco/

"Really darling?" Lucinda glowed.

/Greedy bitch/

"Oh yes; I'll just get it so Blaise can see it too."

Striding as gracefully and calmly as he could Draco went to his room. He opened the door just as it chimed 8. He quickly performed a silencing charm on the room.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he just managed to catch part of his arm to steady him.

"Is she out?" Harry whispered.

"No, God damn it and Blaise is here too!"

"Let's just hex them; then go look for the pictures."

"Right, man I'm not thinking. I'm really tense."

Harry kissed him quickly. Draco nodded and then went to the family jewelry box, transfiguring the look of an old piece to something newer.

"What's that for?"

"Don't ask; just follow me out."

Draco walked from the room, trademark smirk in place. He could feel Harry's hand on his back.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful," Lucinda gushed as Draco handed over the necklace.

With his back to Blaise, he failed to see the man raise his wand in Draco's direction. Harry waved his hand performing the 'Expeliarmus' charm causing the wand to fly from his hand and, with a last thought, sent it to Lucinda's hand.

"What the hell?" Blaise said, jumping up, watching his wand fly to Lucinda.

Draco looked over, confused, but felt the tug on his shirt. He took a step back.

"YOU fucking bitch! You betrayed me! We were supposed to kill him tonight!"

Harry waved his hand over Lucinda, causing her to fall over onto the table. With a smile of longing on his face Draco knocked Blaise out with one mighty fist to his jaw. The man's eyes rolled back into his head before he fell on the floor at Draco's feet.

Draco turned toward Harry lifting the cloak from him. Sagging with relief, Harry and Draco held each other. Then Draco released Harry.

"Watch them!" Draco yelled as he quickly ran down to Lucinda's room for the box.

Harry put the cloak back on just in case and watched the pair, after taking their wands. Draco returned momentarily with the box wrapped in a cloth. After several minutes they were able to open the box; when Draco took out the pictures he sighed with relief, tucking them into a pocket.

"What do we do with these two? Arthur isn't coming until morning!"

"Oh, I have the perfect place," Draco drawled.

Draco and Harry levitated the two downstairs to the Malfoy Dungeons where they shackled them to a wall.

"Why does it figure you'd have a dungeon?" Harry smirked.

"Jealous?" Draco drawled.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. Draco called to the house elves to take shifts watching the prisoners, letting them know that if the prisoners escaped they would receive clothing and pay. Terrified of the dishonor, they swore they wouldn't disappoint their master. Harry laughed even harder thinking how things had changed for the Malfoy house elves over the years.

End chapter 7

The pair climbed back upstairs and poured out some drinks to calm their nerves.

"I can't believe Blaise was ready to kill me," Draco said after a long silence.

"She was in on that too," Harry replied.

"But why would they want to kill me before the wedding?" Draco asked.

"Did you sign a prenuptial agreement?" Harry asked.

"No; I flatly refused when she asked me to weeks ago."

Harry went over to the table where he spotted something on the floor.

"What's that?" Draco asked coming over to where Harry was.

"Your death warrant," Harry said shakily. "They forged a will. It must have fallen out of Blaise's pocket when you hit him. I think we better contact Arthur now."

Draco nodded, feeling the color drain from his face as he looked at the document. He barely heard Harry talking into the fire as he read it.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, being of sound mind and sound body

do hereby leave the entirety of the Malfoy Estate, Fortune, and chattel

to my beloved wife Lucinda Malfoy.

This I do solemnly swear.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Witnesses:

Blaise Zabini

Lucinda Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Arthur took the paper out of Draco's trembling hands. Harry put a blanket around him, as he had started to shake. Draco was numb but felt someone's arms around him before he felt he was someplace different. He vaguely registered that Harry was with him and he seemed to be in a house. Harry laid Draco down on his own bed in his English Cottage home. He held him until he fell asleep before allowing himself to cry over how close he came to losing Draco forever.

Draco woke up in the morning with Harry's arms around him. He shuddered as he recalled the night's events and how Harry had saved his life. Gently, he kissed Harry until he woke up.

"Hi, how do you feel Draco?"

"Better. I take it this is your house?"

"Yeah, it's no Manor but it's mine."

"I think I'll sell the damn Manor. I don't ever want to see it again."

"It's your home."

"It's not a home; it's the bloody Malfoy Mausoleum. Maybe I'll donate it to the Ministry."

"You're welcome to live here with me. It's a simple home."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes; but one condition."

"We make love first."

"Deal."

Draco smiled then lowered himself to kiss Harry again. With a wave of his hand Harry had disrobed them both, settling the clothes into a neat pile by the bed. There was a gentle foreplay of kissing as they settled into the sheer enjoyment of skin on skin. Draco's hands wandered freely up and down Harry's backside, locating all the sensitive spots of his lover. He loved the smooth, soft expanse of the tanned skin under his hands, which seemed to respond to his every gentle touch.

In turn, each kiss Harry planted on Draco's warm skin seemed to invite him to do more. So he alternated between kissing and licking every spot he could reach, relishing in the taste of his blond lover. Slowly their breathing became ragged. Draco began to roll his hips under Harry, to which his lover groaned in response. A gasp broke the air, then a groan of pleasure. They were the first of many in their long, slow lovemaking. Sometimes their eyes would meet, speaking without words of desire, love and a desperate need for more.

Several times they climaxed, only to start anew a few minutes later with gentle kissing and words of love. Late morning sunlight drifted lazily over their sweat-drenched bodies as they finally parted. Too weak to continue their lovemaking they kissed ever so slowly. Finally, resting in each other's arms, still trembling from spasms of pleasure, they collapsed completely, basking in the afterglow.

While they made love a copy of the Daily Prophet arrived by owl. But Harry and Draco were far too busy to see the top story.

MINISTRY OF MAGIC NABS BLACKMAIL RING

Arrests of Lucinda Van Dough, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were made last night as evidence was brought forth of their complicity in blackmail and attempted murder. Other charges included forgery, grand larceny and accomplice to pre-meditated murder. A speedy trial was served in light of the overwhelmingly damaging evidence brought to bear by a high-ranking Ministry Official and a highly placed political figure. The Minister of Magic was present to oversee all the arrests made as well as the trial before the trio was sent to Azkaban to serve life sentences.

There was another smaller story in the gossip column.

Well, well witches and wizards it seems our favorite blond millionaire with the initials D.M. had a very narrow escape. The upside is that this means he's available once again, or is he? He has been seen dining around town with none other than H.P. This columnist smells love in the air. If I am right D.M. + H.P. are an item taking both right off the market. Typical!

FIN


End file.
